Comme des rentiers
by Yoda-Ben
Summary: George, Slim et Candy après la fin du livre. SPOILERS pour le bouquin ! Slash ! PWP ! Drame ! Eclairs, tonnerre !... R & R ?


Titre : Comme des rentiers

Auteur : Yoda Ben², Jedi Perverse

Source : Des souris et des hommes, de Steinbeck

Genre : Bof. In character et lamentable essai de copiage du style original, en gros. Un peu PWP.

Pairing : Slim- George

Rating : NC-17

Notes : Bon, alors si vous n'avez pas lu le bouquin en question et que vous vouliez le lire, ou que vous êtes en train de le lire, bref que vous ne vouliez pas être spolié, ne lisez pas cette fic. Elle prend place après la fin du bouquin, et donc implique de savoir ce qui s'y passe. Heuu, les persos ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, ni l'histoire originale, enfin bref, toute la verroterie.

SPOILERS :

Si vous n'avez pas envie de lire le livre mais que vous vous dites : "Bof, autant lire cette fic, maintenant que j'y suis", dans 90% dans cas parce que vous avez vu qu'il s'agissait d'un PWP (comme si je vous connaissais pas, Marcassins !), voici un petit topo sur les personnages :

George Milton : petit, fin et sec, nerveux, peau bronzée, cheveux bruns, il connaît Lennie depuis qu'il est tout petit. C'est son protecteur et son garde du corps, en quelque sorte. Il est plutôt malin, mais doit utiliser toute son énergie à empêcher Lennie de faire des bêtises. C'est aussi le seul qui arrive à s'en faire obéir.

Lennie Small : l'exact contraire de George. Taillé comme une armoire, il est doué d'une force fantastique. Le problème, c'est qu'il est un peu simplet. Sa manie de toucher les choses douces et soyeuses (comme la robe d'une fille) et surtout, le fait qu'il ne maîtrise pas sa force en font quelqu'un de très dangereux. Mais il n'est pas foncièrement méchant. Lui et George rêvent d'avoir leur maison avec des lapins, pour que Lennie puisse s'en occuper.

Slim : à mon avis, le plus bel homme du ranch où Lennie et George sont embauchés au début du livre. C'est un conducteur de mules, très grand, avec de longs cheveux noirs, un visage taillé à coups de serpe, et l'air vachement classe. Il est très intelligent, parle d'une voix douce et il en impose à tout le monde.

Candy : le vieil homme à tout faire du ranch. Il a perdu sa main dans un accident, et depuis, on l'emploie à de menues tâches. Il a proposé de donner son argent à George et Lennie pour leur maison, et de venir vivre avec eux. Il est très gentil et raisonnable.

RESUME (très condensé) DU LIVRE :

George et Lennie, deux amis d'enfance, sont engagés dans un ranch, où ils font la connaissance de plusieurs personnages, dont Candy et Slim. Lennie impressionne tout le monde par sa force, alors que George espère gagner assez pour concrétiser leur rêve : acheter leur propre maison et "vivre comme des rentiers" (d'où l'astuce du titre de la fic ). Et Lennie devait s'occuper des lapins. Bon, dans le ranch, il y a le fils du proprio, un petit excité qui s'appelle Curley, marié à une petite conne trop maquillée et au derrière bouillant (remarquez, je la comprends quand elle bave sur Slim..) dont le nom, je crois, n'est même pas écrit dans le bouquin. Un jour, Curley attaque Lennie qui, de terreur, lui broie la main. Puis, quelques jours plus tard, la femme de Curley vient draguer Lennie, profitant que George avait le dos tourné. Elle le laisse lui toucher les cheveux, puis comme Lennie y allait trop fort, elle prend peur et se débat tant que Lennie lui brise le cou sans le faire exprès. Force est pour George d'aller chercher Lennie et de le tuer ensuite. Vous en conclurez je l'espère sans peine que l'ambiance de cette fic n'est donc pas vraiment à la franche rigolade.

Bon, voilà, vous savez à peu près tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur le bouquin.

Par ici la fic !

George se laissa tomber sur la chaise que lui désigna Slim et fixa le verre qu'il plaça devant lui d'un air absent. Candy frotta sa joue râpeuse avec son moignon. Slim alla chercher une bouteille dans un placard et remplit les trois verres posés sur la table encombrée de cartes à jouer crasseuses et cornées. On ne savait pas au juste ce que semblait contenir la bouteille, mais vu l'odeur et la couleur, ça devait être quelque chose de fort. Candy but son verre à petites gorgées, les yeux à demi-fermés. Slim avala le contenu du sien et le reposa sans ciller. George regarda son verre et but le tord-boyaux d'une seule gorgée. Il toussa aussitôt et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Slim lui tapa dans le dos.

- Allez, mon gars, ça va passer..

- Quelle chierie, murmura Candy. Quelle putain de bon Dieu de chierie. Pourquoi il a fallu que tout se passe comme ça ? J'aurais pu sarcler le champ et faire la vaisselle...

- Pour Lennie, il fallait que tout ça s'arrête, répondit Slim, à la fois pour Candy et pour George. Il était pas méchant, mais beaucoup trop fort. Il savait pas se contrôler. Je sais même pas s'il aurait pu s'en occuper, des lapins. T'as fait ce qu'il fallait, murmura-t-il encore à George. C'est toujours un mauvais moment à passer, mais il le fallait. Et puis, continua-t-il, votre maison, vous pouvez encore l'avoir. C'est pas parce que Lennie est.. enfin bon. Vous êtes encore là, vous deux. Vous pouvez encore l'avoir, votre maison. Il suffit de prendre votre argent à la banque et de l'acheter.

- Mais sans Lennie, ce sera plus pareil, fit George d'une voix éteinte. Cette maison, c'était notre rêve à nous. Il y tenait tellement... Au champ, au poêle rond, à la crème sur le lait, et aux lapins.. Bon Dieu.. Maintenant, je me demande si ça en vaut vraiment la peine.

George baissa la tête et des larmes amères se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Slim posa la main sur l'épaule de George et fit un bref signe de tête à Candy, qui sortit de la pièce en boitillant et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Puis, lorsqu'il fut parti, Slim frotta doucement le dos de George, alors que ce dernier pleurait de plus en plus fort.

- C'est rien, ça va passer, pleure, George. Pleure, mon gars. T'as fait ce qu'il fallait. C'est jamais drôle de faire le sale boulot, mais c'est nécessaire. De toute façon, il avait pas sa place parmi nous. Il aurait été malheureux.

- Sa tante Clara me l'avait confié, gémit George entre deux hoquets. Elle m'avait dit : "George, prends bien soin de Lennie. Tu le connais, c'est un gentil garçon, mais il est si fort. Il pourrait faire des bêtises. Mais toi, tu es raisonnable. Occupe-toi bien de lui", qu'elle m'a dit. Et j'ai pas su m'occuper de lui.. Je.. J'ai du le.. Oh, Slim, comment j'ai pu faire une chose pareille ?

- Il avait un grain, George. Tu peux pas le nier. Il était pas normal. Et puis avec sa force, il fallait que ça arrive un jour. Tu pouvais pas toujours être près de lui, à le surveiller comme un gamin. Tu as fait de ton mieux, George. T'as rien à te reprocher. Et puis, cette traînée n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait.

Tout en parlant, la main de Slim était montée le long du dos de George, et lui caressait les cheveux. George ferma les yeux. La caresse l'hypnotisait, semblait calmer sa douleur et soulager ses angoisses. Slim continua de parler.

- Mais toi, t'en encore vivant, George. C'est pas parce que t'es tout seul que tu peux plus l'avoir, ta maison. Candy est un brave gars, je suis sûr que vous serez heureux tous les deux dans votre maison. Tiens, moi-même j'aimerais aussi en avoir une. Et avec un ou deux chevaux, pour tirer la charrue..

George leva les yeux vers Slim, qui, étrangement, n'osa pas croiser son regard. Il avait confusément l'impression d'en avoir trop dit.

- Mais alors, pourquoi t'as pas acheté de maison, toi aussi ?

- Heu.. Je.. Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être parce que je trouve qu'une maison, c'est trop grand pour quelqu'un tout seul..

- Mais pourquoi tu viendrais pas avec nous ? Demanda George, plein d'espoir. Toi, Candy et moi, on pourrait vivre dans notre maison. Et on serait pas tout seuls.

Il eut un petit rire sans joie.

- Ca.. Ca me rappelle quelque chose que j'ai dit à Lennie avant de presser la gâchette.

- Quoi ?

- Je lui disais : "les types comme nous, ils ont pas de famille. Quand ils ont un peu d'argent, ils le dépensent. Personne s'inquiète pour eux..."

- "Mais pas vous" ?

George eut un petit sourire.

- C'est ça. "Mais pas nous. Parce qu'on est tous les deux à se faire de la bile l'un pour l'autre". Et bon Dieu, ça il était capable de le répéter par cœur.

Il se pencha sur la table et se pinça l'arrête du nez d'un air extrêmement tendu, tentant sans grand succès de retenir de nouvelles larmes.

- Putain, maintenant qu'il est parti je me rends compte à quel point c'était vrai. Il.. Il sera plus là, maintenant. Bon Dieu, je sais que je devais toujours être après lui, à le surveiller comme le lait sur le feu. Je.. Je me disais toujours, comme j'aurais moins d'embêtements s'il était pas là, je pourrais dépenser tout mon pèze au bar, passer toute la nuit au claque... Mais je me rendais pas compte à quel point j'étais seul sans lui. Et.. Je.. Je l'ai tué ! Je l'ai tué, Slim ! Il me faisait confiance, et je.. Je l'ai tiré comme un lapin ! Je suis un assassin !

- Non George, dit fermement Slim. T'es pas un assassin. Lennie était un danger pour tout le monde. T'as vu la femme de Curley ? Il lui a brisé le cou. Il l'a tuée sans le faire exprès. Un gars aussi idiot et aussi fort que lui était trop dangereux pour qu'on le laisse dans la nature. Et peut-être bien qu'un jour il ne n'aurait plus écouté. C'était un fou furieux, George, et t'as fait ce qu'il fallait, répéta-t-il en faisant courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de George. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Et imagine si un autre que toi l'avait trouvé, hein ? Il aurait eu peur, il aurait eu mal. Là, il n'a rien senti. C'était la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver. Ne pleure plus, George, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Pour lui, c'est la fin des souffrances. Pour toi, c'est la vie qui continue..

George, absorbé par son chagrin, ne réalisa pas tout de suite le sens des paroles de Slim. La voix douce continua à parler à son oreille.

- Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi, George, rapport au temps que vous voyagez ensemble, mais pour toi, la vie doit continuer. T'es libre, maintenant. Je comprends que tu sois triste. Vous vous connaissiez depuis toujours, tu veillais sur lui et tout ça... Mais toi, tu sais te débrouiller. Maintenant, tu n'as plus à t'occuper de lui. Et puis, t'es plus tout seul. Je suis là, dit-il d'une voix si basse que George eut du mal à l'entendre.

George tourna lentement la tête vers Slim, étonné. Il avait entendu ce qu'il avait entendu. Les mots prononcé par la voix si douce de Slim résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Derrière ces mots se cachaient d'autres promesses. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux noirs de Slim, un peu cachés par l'ombre de son chapeau. Il y avait de la compassion, de l'amitié.. Et puis aussi autre chose. Il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient serrés l'un à côté de l'autre, que la main de Slim lui caressait encore les cheveux, et que son autre main était appuyée sur son bras. Mais George n'avait pas envie de se dégager. Il n'avait pas envie que Slim se lève et quitte la pièce d'un pas précipité, étranglé de gêne. Il n'avait pas envie que Slim tente de casser cette atmosphère rendue subitement tendue par une plaisanterie ou qu'il verse encore à boire. Il voulait..

Il ne savait pas.

Aucun des deux ne sut vraiment qui avait fait le premier pas. En tout cas, George sentit la langue chaude et douce de Slim s'engouffrer dans sa bouche alors qu'il tirait la chemise de Slim pour l'extraire de son pantalon, tout en se contorsionnant pour se débarrasser de sa veste de serge bleue. Il répondait à ses baisers et ses caresses avec les gestes affamés de celui qui n'a pas baisé depuis trop longtemps.

La dernière fois qu'il avait joui remontait à plus de huit mois. Il avait soûlé Lennie à coups de whiskey, puis était parti en ville. A la première entraîneuse qu'il avait trouvé, il avait glissé trois dollars dans la main en lui marmonnant "N'importe quoi, mais que ce soit rapide. Je suis pressé." Au bout de dix minutes, ses doigts de fée et sa jolie bouche aux lèvres peintes lui avaient arraché un orgasme bref et violent. Ils n'avaient eu ni le temps de monter ni même celui de la déshabiller. Quant à la dernière fois qu'il avait passé du temps dans un lit avec quelqu'un, il ne s'en souvenait même plus.

Et maintenant, il palpait et triturait la peau de Slim comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. Slim l'allongea par terre et finit de le déshabiller, puis reprit possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser possessif et violent. Ses doigts commencèrent à toucher son entrejambe. George rompit le baiser, le regard subitement affolé.

- Slim ! Et les autres ?

- Les autres ne viendront pas. Candy a fermé la porte. Et ils doivent être tous chez le shérif. Laisse-toi aller, George.. Laisse-toi faire..

Les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait du bout des doigts achevèrent de le convaincre. Il ne pensa plus à rien, sinon aux sensations prodiguées par les mains délicates du roulier sur sa peau.

Quelque part dans la grange, à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux, une poupée flasque gisait, à moitié enfouie dans la paille ; cette caricature à la coiffure en tire-bouchons à moitié défaite et aux bouquets de plumes d'autruche rouges à ses mules, le visage encore figé de terreur, était d'un grotesque pathétique. Personne n'avait osé, ou n'avait voulu la toucher. Près d'elle, dans une vieille caisse, une chienne prit entre ses dents la peau du cou du dernier de ses chiots, et emmena la petite chose tremblante et gémissante loin du corps. Les mules piaffèrent et renâclèrent dans leurs boxes, vaguement inquiètes.

Près des monts Galiban, le cadavre d'un colosse reposait au bord de la Salinas, face dans le sable, avec -George était prêt à le parier- encore un sourire de bonheur sur le visage à la pensée de ses futurs lapins. Encore coincée entre ses phalanges épaisses, une fine mèche de cheveux bouclés ondula doucement au gré du vent.

George sentit son corps s'arc-bouter et il agrippa les longs cheveux noirs de Slim, qui lui chatouillaient le ventre. Il écouta les gémissements sourds qui résonnaient dans la pièce et se rendit compte avec stupéfaction qu'ils sortaient de sa propre gorge. Il sentit ses hanches se mettre à remuer presque involontairement et la vague d'adrénaline tant attendue balaya longuement son corps, alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière, les yeux clos et la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux. Encore tremblant, il sentit Slim remonter lentement jusqu'à son visage, et les légères morsures qu'il appliqua à ses mamelons lui arrachèrent des grognements inintelligibles. Slim l'embrassa encore et George sentit sur sa langue le goût amer et salé de son propre sperme.

Slim mit une patience infinie à le faire jouir plusieurs fois encore, alors que lui aussi fut terrassé sous les gestes maladroits mais décidés de George.

Lorsque George rouvrit les yeux, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Il était encore par terre, Slim somnolant serré contre lui, jambes entremêlées, le sexe de Slim contre ses fesses, tous deux couverts par le long manteau noir que le roulier ne quittait jamais. Il se retourna doucement et le mouvement réveilla Slim, qui lui sourit.

- Ca va mieux ?

George lui rendit son sourire.

- Ouais. Ca va mieux.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, apaisés, repus, le souffle adouci par le sommeil. Puis ils se rhabillèrent en silence, chacun de leur côté. Tout en relaçant ses chaussures, George se tourna vers Slim :

- Ils vont se douter de quelque chose.

- Sans doute. Candy a dû leur dire d'aller dans l'autre salle.

- Ca ne te gêne pas ?

- Non.

Slim avait l'air décidé, mais satisfait. Il sourit à George.

- Même s'ils me jettent à cause de ça, je me dis que ça en valait la peine. Et toi ?

George sourit à son tour.

- Pareil. Sinon, poursuivit-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché, tu serais toujours d'accord pour venir avec Candy et moi, habiter une maison ?

- Mmh.. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'en parler avec Candy. Lui aussi a son mot à dire.

- Ca veut dire oui ?

- Ca m'en a tout l'air.

George s'approcha et déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres minces de Slim. Un geste chaste, en somme, suite curieuse mais logique de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Ils vérifièrent brièvement s'ils n'étaient pas trop débraillés, puis Slim ouvrit la porte et sortit, suivi de George, puis ils allèrent retrouver les autres, encore regroupés chez le patron, en train de faire leur déposition au shérif. En chemin, George calcula vaguement s'il devrait prévoir deux ou trois chambres, dans leur future maison, et aussi où mettre le poêle, le prix que coûteraient deux chevaux et une charrue, et même aussi une petite voiture...

Peut-être bien qu'il faudrait se dispenser des lapins.

En tout cas, ils allaient vivre comme des rentiers.

Fin.


End file.
